


Ravenclaw In Slytherin

by Heavenly9900



Series: Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly9900/pseuds/Heavenly9900
Summary: Y/N Ravenclaw is a Ravenclaw by blood. Obviously she’d get put in her name’s house- right?
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Reader, Y/N x Ginny Weasley
Series: Harry Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. A Shock

As a Ravenclaw descendant I was always put in the spotlight. I was made to where dresses and makeup by the time I was 8. It's 1992 and my first year at Hogwarts.

"Y/N Ravenclaw!" I walk up confidently, I mean everyone knows I'm going to be a Ravenclaw. As I sit down Mcgonagall places the hat on my head.

"Hmm... well your not like Rowena... ahh! I know! SLYTHERIN!" The crowd goes silent. Murmurs break out and I sit there frozen. Mcgonagall nudges me and I get up slowly walking towards the Slytherin table looking down with wide eyes. Some snicker. Some feel bad. I didn't eat or pay attention. There's no way I'm a Slytherin. 

After dinner I don't bother finding my way to the common room, instead I go to Dumbledore. 

"There has been a mistake."

"Y/N I'm sorry but the sorting hat doesn't make mistakes."

"Y-You don't understand. There has to be a mistake. I-I-I'm not a Slytherin. I-I'm a Ravenclaw. Please... just put me in my house."

"The sorting hat makes no mistakes-"

"There are mistakes cause this is one!" I huff with tears in my eyes and start walking to the Slytherin common room. I go straight up to the dorms where mine is located. 

"Oh look it's the Ravenclaw princess!" I look up to see a few mean looking girls. I ignore them and go to my bed. Laying down and sleeping immediately.

The next morning...

I skipped breakfast, makeup takes a while. Instead of doing my usual Ravenclaw blue, I did the blue and Slytherin green. I looked at my schedule after I was done and saw I needed to be at Charms class. 

30 minutes later...

"Dear Merlin how is anyone supposed to find their way around this place!?" I move my hair out of my face as a boy with round glasses approaches me.

"Hi! I'm Harry Potter." I extend my hand.

"Y/N Ravenclaw, nice to meet you." I shake his hand. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"No it's my free period."

"Free period.." I look down. "Does everyone get a free period? Even first year?"

"Yeah!"

"Amazing!" I glance off. "Uh- do you know where charms class is?" 

"Yeah just up those two staircases." He points to two staircases that we're moving. 

"Staircases? But the staircases move?"

"..yeah?" 

"Huh. Moving staircases. Heh... dear Merlin..."  
I mutter. "Well thank you for your help. I hope to see you around Harry Potter."

"I hope to see you around Y/N Ravenclaw."

"I probably ought to get to class." I wave at him and walk toward the staircases breathing in to compose myself.


	2. Some Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N meets some friends

I ran to charms class. Opening the door all eyes land on me and my wonky tie. 

"So sorry I'm late professor.. I couldn't find my way to class!" 

"It's fine just take your seat, if this happens again it's detention."

"Yes sir.." I embarrassedly walk to the open seat besides a girl with orange hair. 

"Alright to day we will be learning the levitation spell. Repeat after me: wimgardium levioasa!" We all repeat it. "Okay now take your wand and move it in a swish and flick movement." We did it a few times. "Now combine the two! You've just learned your first spell!" We all started using it on our quills. I tried mine but it blew up. Everyone stared at me. "That ought to be the simplest spell there is! And you mess it up!" 

"S-Sorry professor.." I whimper while cleaning the dust off my face. The girl besides me hands me my glasses. (A/N: Sorry if you don't have glasses, I do and as I said in the description this is based off of a POV series I'm making.) "Thank you." I look up and extend my hand. "I'm Y/N Ravenclaw, hi."

"I'm Ginny Weasley!" We shook hands. "Do you want to be friends?" I nod.

"I'd love to be." 

:Lunch:  
(You and Ginny had most classes together so you got to know each other.)

"I'm telling you Ginny! Bloody Flitwick has it out for me! I mean Astoria's feather blew up and she didn't get yelled at!" 

"Did you do anything?" I see a second year boy with slicked back hair staring at me but try to ignore him. 

"I-I dont think so." I turn to the boy. "Hi... I'm Y/N Ravenclaw. Care to explain why your staring at me?" 

"So you're a Ravenclaw in Slytherin?"

"Yeah a Ravenclaw in Slytherin. Just come to terms with it myself." I pause. "I'm sorry if your just going to make rude remarks can you just go on?" He shakes his head. "Whats your name?"

"Draco Malfoy at your service." I laugh.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah?" 

"My father is your fathers boss. I'd watch your back."   
I smile at him as he mutters and walks away. 

"That was epic." I shrug. 

"I guess." 

"No seriously Y/N! Harry, Ron, and Hermione have had a problem with Draco since the sorting ceremony last year, he never just leaves!"

"Whatever." I shrug and start eating.


	3. End Of Year

Ginny was distant. We had become best friends and all of a sudden she cut off all contact with me. I was sitting in my room when I found out why.

"Y/N! It's urgent!" I looked up and saw Harry, I disregarded the fact that he was in the Slytherin common room.

"Oh come on..." I frown. "I just want to have a normal day.. we're almost through the year..."

"It's Ginny! She's in the hospital wing!" My face softens at Ginnys name.

"What happened to her?"

"She got a hold of something.." he paused as he tried to find the right words to say. "Dangerous."

"Is it why she's been so distant?"

"Yes!"

"Take me to her." Harry nodded and led me to the hospital wing where Ginny was in a bed. "Ginny!"

"Y/N!" I ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you.."

"I missed you too."

A/N: yes it's short, but I'm trying to get passed second year for something I have planned with y/n's relationship with Draco.


	4. All Of Second Year

"Y/N wake up!" I heard pounding on my door. I got out of bed.

"Yes Mom." I changed into my robes.

:On The Hogwarts Express:

"Y/N he looks so hot now.." Ginny said, referring to Harry.

"Ginny it sounds like you've got a bit of a crush!" She scrunches her face up.

"Don't tell him..."

"I never said I was going to tell him.. but... HARRY!" All of a sudden a sharp pain hit me on the side of the head. Ginny punched me. I gasp.

"I will not stand for this! Good day!" I walk out of the compartment and thankfully find and empty one.

After about five minutes Draco Malfoy walks in, looking hot as hell might I ass- I mean add.

"What do you want?" I groan.

"I didn't want to be in a compartment with Crabbe and Goyle." He shrugs taking a seat besides me.

"So you have to choose my compartment?" He nods. I roll my eyes and place some of my hair out of my face. I noticed Draco's eyes widen. "What?" I remember the bruise, I quickly cover it back up.

"Where did you get that from!?"

"None of your bloody business."

"Are you being abused at home?" I hit his arm.

"No I'm not being abused!"

Suddenly the train stops.

"What? We can't be there yet?" He shrugs. I got up and stood by the compartment door. The lights go out. "Oh great. The lights are out." Suddenly something catches my eye. "What is that?" I point at the black creature crossing by the door. "What is that?" Draco looks up.

"What is what?"

"The creature that passed the compartment you bloody dunderhead." It came closer to the compartment door. Draco got up and blocked me with his wand in his hand.

"Dementor.." he mumbles. The dementor looks at us but continues on.

"Dear Merlin..." I felt the happiness drain from me as it came back.

:At Hogwarts:

I jumped out of bed. I was in the hospital wing. As I stood up I fell down immediately.

"Ow."

"Jeesh you weren't supposed to walk." I looked up and saw none other then Draco Malfoy trying to help me up.

"Why am I here? Why are you here?" He helped me back on the bed.

"When the dementor got in the compartment it tried to kiss you. Professor Lupin saved you but you didn't wake up. So Lupin asked me to take you to the hospital wing. Oh- and give you this chocolate." He hands me a square of chocolate. I was weirded out by his niceness.

"T-Thanks..." I start eating it.

"You gave Weaselette quite the scare." And me. He wanted to add.

"My head hurts..." he nods.

"Well you got some happiness drained from you." We chuckled. "I've got to get to class. You going to be alright?" I nod.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Thanks."

:Day of Quidditch Tryouts:

"Y/N! Are you trying out for quidditch?" I looked over to Astoria Greengrass. She had been my dorm mate this year despite being a first year. She was nice though.

"Yeah what do you take me for? I want to be a beater. I've got a mean arm." She nods.

:Later:

Where is the bloody courtyard? Damn memory...  
I see Malfoy in his quidditch uniform.

"Oi! Malfoy!" He turns around.

"What?"

"Where's the courtyard?"

"Shouldn't you know that?"

"I have really bad memory.. now come on I'm late for tryouts."

"Oh you are absolutely not trying out." I raise my right eyebrow.

"I don't care wether or not you want me to, I'm going to. Where is it?" He sighs.

"Out that door." He points besides us at a door.

"Okay thank you!"

:The Next Day:

"Y/N! The bulletin for quidditch has been posted!" I turn away from Ginny to see Astoria.

"Then move out of my way." I run to the bulletin and shoved everyone in my way.

Beaters: Peregine Derrick, Lucian Bole

"O-oh." I felt tears come up in my eyes as I walked back to the library and sat besides Ginny.

"Did you make-" she saw my tears. "Oh I'm so sorry.."

"It's fine.. I think I'm just going to go my dorm now..." she nodded and gave me a sympathetic look. I got up and walked to the Room of Requirement. I wished for a bed to show up and it did. I laid down in it and cried. Father wanted one thing from me this year.

:After the whole "you great ugly brute thing:

I decided to visit Malfoy in the infirmary after finding out he was "killed" by a hippogriff.

"Hey you in here Malfoy?" I turned on the lights and sure enough there he was eating an apple. "Heard about what happened. You alright?" He shrugged.

"It's just a scratch." I raised my eyebrow.

"Then why are people saying you yelled 'it's killed me it's killed me" in class?" We both laughed.

"To keep up my rep I guess." I nod.

"So what's going to happen with quidditch? Are you still going to play?" He shakes his head.

"It's a serious injury!" I widen my eyes.

"Unbelievable.." I mutter. "Your choosing your rep over quidditch?" He nods. "Bye Malfoy." He grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving. "What?"

"I'm not playing so that you can." Huh?

"What?"

"Lucian Bole is the backup seeker. Your going to play beater. For at least a month." Oh my Merlin.

"Draco.. I- thank you.." I hug him tightly.

(A/N: I really only write important things to the story, so yes it is rushed and yes it skips a lot, it's just how this story is written.)

:Train Ride Home:

"Ginny I'm telling you. When he told me I was going to be beater butterflies exploded in my stomach." Ginny smirked.

"Y/N! You have a crush on Malfoy!" I furrow my eyebrows.

"Oh I do not! But anyways- it doesn't matter- I'm going to be in an arranged marriage. It's being set up this year." She frowned and nodded. "I don't mind. As long as the person is good to me, it will save the heartbreak."

:END OF YEAR TWO:


	5. Summer

Summer was a time Y/N was dreading. This time of year she was getting her 'womanly curves' as her Mother so kindly calls them. This summer she was to meet her new husband. So here we are now. Y/N in a bikini besides her pool, her parents inside doing something.

:Y/N:

I was laying besides the pool on my bed-chair thing, tanning, my eyes were closed and I was listening to music on my Walkman. Suddenly I felt someone poke me. I opened my eyes to see Draco mother fucking Malfoy.

"Why are you here?" I take off my headphones.

"Uh- well- your parents are talking to mine and they told me to come out here to talk to you." He sat in the bed-chair thing that was besides mine.

"Okay.. what are they talking about?" I asked, taking in his being in a full black suit.

"I'd assume my parents want us to be in an arranged marriage." I nod.

"Trust me, you would be the best offer so far." I roll my eyes, thinking of the 20 year old man who didn't speak English who they tried to set up a marriage with. Turns out he wasn't even a wizard.

"Oh? Your parents are trying to marry you out too?" I nod.

"I'm the Ravenclaw heir. Of course they are." He laughs.

"You take any opportunity you have to bring up the fact that your the Ravenclaw heiress huh?" I nod and we start laughing.

"Accio blue dress." He stares in amazement as my dress flies to me.

"That's illegeal!" I put the dress on over my bikini.

"Only if they find out. It's my Mom's wand." He nods. "Come on I want to figure out what's happening." I extend my hand and he grabs it as we walk inside and put our ears up to the door.

"So then it's official? They will be married?" It sounded like a woman, I assumed Draco's Mother.

"Yes. Tricia! Go get Y/N and Draco." We run to the other side of the kitchen as my house elf comes through the doors.

"Master F/N requests Master Y/N and Master Draco." We nod and walk in nonchalantly.

"Yes?"

"Y/N, Draco," my father starts "it has been decided that you two will be married." We both nod. "When you, Draco, are seventeen, and when you, Y/N are sixteen." We both nod.

"Alright, come Draco." Lucius says.

"One more thing. Neither of you will date anyone else, you must tell people." My Father speaks up. The rest of adults agree with a nod.

"Okay. Um I'm going to go write to Ginny and Astoria." I wave to them and go up to my room then start telling them about my summer. Including the engagement.


	6. Back Home

I had owled Draco asking about the quidditch cup, I knew he went, I was sick with dragon pox so I couldn't. I heard deatheaters attacked it. He replied saying he was okay, and some douche-y stuff about how I care about him. I replied with a simple of course I care about you. I do. He's my friend but also my fiancé.

:On The Hogwarts Express:

"Y/N!" I turned around and saw Draco. I ran up to him and hugged him. "How are you love?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"As good as I can be." He grabs my hand. "Come on I want to introduce you to my friends." I smile and nod. He leads me to his compartment and opens the door, making all eyes turn to me. "Guys! This is Y/N Ravenclaw! She is my fiancé as of the summer." They all mumble 'hi's

"It's great meeting you, but I have to go talk to Ginny and Harry." Draco flinches at Harry's name. "Bye Drac." I wave and walk out of the compartment, straight to my friends.

"Y/N! How are you?" Harry asks.

"I'm fine, I have some news." They all nod. "Well- you see- I've known I'd be put into an arranged marriage, being an hairless and all." I pause and they nod, asking me to continue. "Well I met him this summer."

"Who is he? Do we know him?" Hermione pipes up.

"Yeah, but you don't like him..." they nodded once again. "Uh- well- I'm getting married to Draco..." their eyes widen.

"I only approve if you can get him to stop being such an arse." I smile at Hermione.

"Are you joking!? It's DRACO MALFOY! The bloke who has bullied Harry since FIRST YEAR!" Ron spoke up.

"Ron I don't have a choice." He shook his head. "Uh I'm going to find Astoria." I got up and walked away, doing exactly what I said.


	7. Chapter 7

I had owled Draco asking about the quidditch cup, I knew he went, I was sick with dragon pox so I couldn't. I heard deatheaters attacked it. He replied saying he was okay, and some douche-y stuff about how I care about him. I replied with a simple of course I care about you. I do. He's my friend but also my fiancé.

:On The Hogwarts Express:

"Y/N!" I turned around and saw Draco. I ran up to him and hugged him. "How are you love?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"As good as I can be." He grabs my hand. "Come on I want to introduce you to my friends." I smile and nod. He leads me to his compartment and opens the door, making all eyes turn to me. "Guys! This is Y/N Ravenclaw! She is my fiancé as of the summer." They all mumble 'hi's

"It's great meeting you, but I have to go talk to Ginny and Harry." Draco flinches at Harry's name. "Bye Drac." I wave and walk out of the compartment, straight to my friends.

"Y/N! How are you?" Harry asks.

"I'm fine, I have some news." They all nod. "Well- you see- I've known I'd be put into an arranged marriage, being an hairless and all." I pause and they nod, asking me to continue. "Well I met him this summer."

"Who is he? Do we know him?" Hermione pipes up.

"Yeah, but you don't like him..." they nodded once again. "Uh- well- I'm getting married to Draco..." their eyes widen.

"I only approve if you can get him to stop being such an arse." I smile at Hermione.

"Are you joking!? It's DRACO MALFOY! The bloke who has bullied Harry since FIRST YEAR!" Ron spoke up.

"Ron I don't have a choice." He shook his head. "Uh I'm going to find Astoria." I got up and walked away, doing exactly what I said.


	8. Home At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUST TO PREFACE THIS IS NOT A DRACO X READER I PROMISE!!!

I sat with Astoria and her friends for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. It was quite uneventful. Astoria was gushing about some fourth year. I wasn't paying any mind though.

:After The Feast:

"Y/N!" I look across the table at Astoria and nod. "Have you seen him yet? I was right he got even more hot!" I raise my right eyebrow.

"Who?" She rolled her eyes.

"Draco! I sure hope I'm the one he gets set up with.." she gushes. I freeze up.

"Uh- Astoria, didn't you read my letters?" she shook her head.

"No. I didn't have time." She took a bite of her pork.

"Well- uh- your not going to marry Draco." I take a drink of my pumpkin juice.

"And whys that?"

"I am." I mumble into my cup.

"Speak up." She crosses her arms.

"Because I am. It's not my choice I just have too." She nods and starts crying. She and her friends glare at me. "Uh right.. I'll just go." I get up and walk besides Draco where Crabbe is. He looks up at me. "Move." He does so, sitting where I did. I sit besides Draco and rest my cheek on my hand.

"What's wrong love?"

"I made Astoria cry." He tried not laugh.

"H-How?" He breaks a smile.

"I told her I'm marrying you so she can't." He laughed.

"You little bugger." We both laugh. I then realize the stares from Theadore, Blaise, Pansy, Goyle, and Flint. I wave awkwardly. Looking down at the table for a few minutes I decide to go on to bed.

"Well I'll be off." I stand up but Draco grabs my hand.

"I'll come with you. Bye guys." He grabs my hand and we start walking to the Slytherin common room. "How was the ride here?"

"Well I told Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Everyone was fine except for Ron. He freaked out." Draco nodded.

"Expected." He looks down at me "I'll apologize to them if you want." I smile at him.

"Please do."

"I will," he pauses "I promise." I realize how close we are, yet Draco still felt the need to pull me in my by my tie to kiss me. Our lips move in sync. They fit like puzzle pieces.


End file.
